ESC
by mpale
Summary: Wolvering is PTSD ridden and lives with a cat


div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Piss. The unmistakable, overwhelming stench of cat piss. Logan sighed and walked across the cabin towards the smell./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""You know I can smell it as soon as you piss, you stupid cat?" Logan squatted and pushed the armchair the cat was hiding behind out of the way, the stench flooding his nose becoming almost overpowering. Cursing, he covered his nose and moved the cat behind him with one hand, the other pulling out a dirty rag from his back pocket. Logan wiped up the slowly spreading amber circle from the roughly polished wood floor./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Ya know this stuff doesn't come out of the floor well, and I'm tired of replacing floor boards, Bub." Logan turned towards the cat, who meowed back at him and sauntered off, tail held high. Logan felt his anger disappear as the tabby leapt onto the table and began to clean itself./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"The cat had been Reed's idea many years ago. Logan had never really been a fan of cats, and had pushed the idea off long past Reed's death. It would be many decades later, after the death of his last grandchild that Logan finally decided to find a cat. Moving away to a plot of land that had been set aside for him by Tony, Logan built a small cabin and settled in with a young tabby kitten little Jean had found. Logan has insisted she keep the kitten, but his granddaughter had the ferocity of her namesake, and refused to take no for an answer. Insisting she would be good for him, Logan begrudgingly agreed. Once more, he had a companion./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Logan stood up and followed the cat to the table, sitting down next to her and picking up his whittle and wood block. /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""You're destined to be a pain in my ass, aren't ya?" Logan snorted, "Just like Jean was." Logan's voice fell off as a wave of memories hit him like a truck./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"The air was deceptively still as the fire poured off of Jean's body. Rising slowly, she looked down at Logan, her face a mask as the phoenix force took over. Logan yelled her name, fear and rage boiling just beneath the surface as he tried to remain calm. A tear fell from Jean's eye, and Logan watched it sizzle on her cheeks as it evaporated in the heat. Taking a step forward, his claws shot out, but he was unable to feel the pain he normally felt. He looked into Jean's eyes, and felt a tear of his own trace its way down his face./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""I'm sorry."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"A wet nose pressed into his face and Logan's eyes flew open as he shot upright, his claws flying out as he swung wildly, narrowly missing the cat leaping away from him. Hissing at him, the cat dashed out the open door into the woods./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Fuck, I'm sorry Bub." Logan stood up and watched the cat disappear into the shining trees, sunlight and crisp mountains air mixing into a deliciously appetizing scent. Logan winced as he retracted his claws, rubbing his knuckles as they healed themselves./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Walking out the door, Logan stopped and took a deep breath. Shaking slightly, he closed his eyes and let the serene beauty and mundanity sweep through his body, muscles unknotting themselves and hair laying down. He could smell which way the cat went, and with one last deep breath he disappeared into the woods to follow his little friend./div 


End file.
